Kenji Misoraki
This article, Kenji Misoraki, is property of yusei87 Kenji Misoraki (黒崎 一護, Kenji Mirosaki) is a Human who your family was murderer by a arrancar and was found and trained by Soujiro Endo, He would later awaken his latent spiritual powers and become a Shinigami. He possesses the same Zanpakutō as Isshin Kurosaki , the Zanpakutō engetsu. Appearance Kenji appears like a normal teenage boy; He is a fairly tall, lean-built person, He has black hair and bright blue eyes. He also possess paled white colored skin. Personality Kenji's personality is impulsive but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. Despite Kenji's strong sense of honor, his will to win can waiver at times, which directly affects his overall energy levels and fighting abilities. His absolute resolve is depicted by his eyes glowing bright red and his body being engulfed in a bright purple aura Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Despite his origins as a human, Kenji has been noted on several occasions to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, possibly due to him being not only a Human-Shinigami hybrid, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter; while his full power has not yet been compared to any other fighter thus far, Because Kenji's spiritual energy is constantly so high, even at its base level, without him consciously being aware of it, he rarely becomes exhausted in battle, thereby meaning the sheer resilience and amounts of energy Kenji has is monstrous. Kenji's power is so immense that he could defeat captains upon his without releasing his zanpakutō and not receiving as much as a scratch himself. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenji was trained, by ex captain Soujiro Endo. Through him, Kenji learned a tradition of zanjutsu training. Kenji is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's Shikai with his own blade still sealed, and with one hand as well. Kenji's preferred style of fighting is swordsmanship. preferring to utilize a non-released zanpakutō rather then go into Shikai while fighting an opponent.He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kenji's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. Immense Strength '''Kenji has shown himself to be very strong, he has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings, and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with his own, He is capable of breaking an opponent's zanpakutō with his bare hands and then breaking it in half. Kenji's cutting strength is capable of slicing through powerful energy blasts, in the case where he hands ultimately fail to block the attack. he is capable of cutting through even the likes of solid steel, as well as deliver critical sword blows to opponents hundreds of times him size. he is able to lift a boulder with the diameter greater than the height of him own body and toss it like a ball. kenji has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. '''Immense Durability: He is capable of taking a barrage of physical injuries to his beings without showing signs of distress. still be able to bounce right back multiple slashes by an opponent's zanpakutō without as much as even flinching. Flash Steps Expert: He is masterful in the art of the shinigami speed technique, Shunpō, even as an shinigami Apprentice. He notably makes when He is capable of attacking an opponent at instantaneous speed with a simple step. He is capable of keeping up with Captains and Espada-level opponents, he found it easier to use than Flash Steps and proves this by seemingly teleporting, allowing him to gain the upper hand in battle easily.He is able to gain sufficient ground when trying to put distance between himself and kensuke tendou when being chased through the city in a race between them. Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, after his remergence with his zanpakuto, Kenji has become proficient enough of the technique itself to keep up and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. During battle, he was shown to leave afterimages of himself. Whether this indicates that he is using a form of speed acceleration or not has yet to be revealed, His speed is great enough that he can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire Onmitsukidō squadron in seconds. Kenji can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant '''Kenji uses both his impressive speed and his brutal strength to injure an opponent severely, The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet and fist. '''Kidō Expert: Being trained by Soujiro Kenji has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking, Kenji has further shown his masterful skill in Kidō using level 4 Byakurai, Hyoga Seiran, [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Hiryugekizokushintenraiho], and Sajo Sabaku Hadō spells in quick succession. He can produce powerful protection spells to his person while in battle and create barriers immediately to block attacks from Captain-level fighters. Advanced Growth Rate: According to Soujiro, Kenji's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct. 'Zanpakutō' Engetsu(剡月, Scathing Moon): It has a red handle and hexagonal hand-guard. It is carried from a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The end of the hilt has a blue tassel. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *'Getsuga Tenshō'(月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Engetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Hollowfication Hollow Mask: kenji's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a phantom face. The mask is white and had only blue stripes on the left side,.The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow. to access hollow kenji's power, kenji must summon the mask onto his face, which is normally done by placing one of his hands over his face and concentrating spiritual matter on it in order to manifest the mask. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, kenji's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. kenji attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While he don you mask, the spiritual power Kenji possesses becomes even greater than before. The spiritual energy was powerful enough to be sensed by several other shinigamis and Arrancar who were far away from the vicinity where kenji was using his mask, the sheer concentration of his spiritual power was able to perspire fear on to the shinigami and arrancar who sensed it. Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, kenji’s already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. is speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself,is attacks have also become so fast that the opponent cannot even perceive them until after they are hit. When Kenji said he would slow down in his attacks, those same strikes appear as simple twitches. Argumented Zanpakutō Powers: When Kenji wearing hollow mask , the power, speed, force, of his Shikai and Bankai techniques become augmented to the point of seriously harming a oponent. Mask Regeneration: kenji seems to have the ability to repair small amounts of damage that is inflicted upon his mask. High-Speed Regeneration: Despite having great attack power, speed, and durability, kenji's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. Cero: Kenji has been shown shooting Cero from his fingers with excessively destructive power. His Cero can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a blue color instead of red, which is the most common color of a Cero, He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. kenji is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react. Behind the Scenes I gave him engetsu because I like that zanpakuto and i wana see how is, the fact that he wields it is legitimate, as shown in the Bleach movie, DiamondDust Rebellion, two Shinigami can possess the same zanpakutō.